Stones of Love
by VS-san
Summary: Besides from Reiji Maigo, Yuji finds out that he also have the Suijo-sekkai, which fire creatures besides from torch treats as "water". At the end of the story, Yuji realizes he's in-love with Shana, will his love for Shana resists? Or not? Find out!
1. Alone In the Dark

**A/N:Hi there readers! Specially to Shakugan no Shana fans! Here, I served you a very special fics, as you seen in the summary, it is the story of Yuji and Shana, a romantic story, well, please enjoy, see you at the end!

* * *

**

**"Stones of Love"**

_"The Flames of Haze And The Ace Of Torch"  
...In memories of Shana...  
lies the love for the torch_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **Alone In The Dark

* * *

"Good Morning Misaki! Now we will experience a rainy season, but thats not to heavy, and I wi--"

"Mom, I turn off the t.v., nobody's watching"

"Ok! Yuji, don't forget, I cook bento for you cause I'm on day-off today!"

"Ok mom!"

-

Yuji is on the way to school, but he think of something and he stopped when the rain starts.

"Ohhh, how delicious this bento my mother prepare! I should enjoy eating this at school with Sha--  
Hey, where's Shana? I thought she's following me! Well, I think she will follow. But, why is it so dark in here? I'm neither dreaming rin the fuzetsu...I can't see any torches, any light, it's so dark, wait, only I can see is myself, why? Why? Whyyyy????"

"Hey, a light, it's so familiar, it's so......  
Wait, I think I know who's behind this, it's...  
it's...  
it's...  
Friag..ne..."

"Hi there treasured Mystes! It's been a while I don't see you anymore, I'm here to take your most very special treasure..."  
"What treasure? The Reiji Maigo, well sorry, I'm not going to give it to you!"

"Well, it's not that stupid reiji maigo, it's the sui--"

Suddenly, Shana attacks with her burning sword!

"Yaaaa!!!! Friagne" _slash  
_"What are you..." _slash  
_"Doing..." _slash  
_"Here!" _slash_

"Yaaaa!!!!"

"Very weak, well, calm down first, Marian, could you tell them why I'm here?"

"Yes, Master!"  
"You two, listen!"

"Burning haired-red eyed Flame Haze, you know about Suijo-Sekkai, right? And that's why we are here..."

Yuji said, "And why are you two hunt for me?"  
Friagne replied, "Because you hold it!"

He looked upped to Shana's face that looks very upset, and then he said, "Why are you so sad? Why? Ahhhh, 'cause you think that useless torch might kill you?"

"hahahahahahahaha...Very touching..."

Then he use his power and he pull the treasured mystes,

"What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt him? grrrrr....I'll...kill...you...if you...hurt....HIM!", Shana began to attack...

Friagne tried to counter her attack and it become successful!

"Ahhhh...grrr....I...havv..ve...to...fight..."

Shana can't fight anymore, and because of it, Friagne take Yuji to his base...

-

On the way, Yuji began to take charge of blue Chakras, and he attack Friagne,

"Wha...what are you doing?", Friagne asks,

"I'll...kill...you...!"

"Yaaa!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! Do you enjoy this first chapter? Or any negative comments? Misunderstood? Just please put your reaction on my story on your review, you don't need to log-in, just click on review on the bottom! Thanks!**

***Next Chapter: _Uncontrollable Power!  
-_Yuji take charge of the Suijo-Sekkai's power, and he attack people, even if he's out of the fuzetsu, he goes on the way to find the _Enko-sekkai_--the counterpart of the Suijo-sekkai, which makes the flames of any creature bigger and tighter...**

**Behind the scenes: Suijo Sekkai, is the stone which can be found in a mystes, which is use to kill any flame creatures like Flame Hazes, Tomogara, Rinne, Crimson Lords and any other torches... And the Enko-sekkai, is the stone, vwhich is also can be found in a mystes, but this is used to reborn any flame creatures. On the summary of the second chap, it is said that Yuji finds the Enko-sekkai. It is because he wants to get the_ Enko-amari-sekkai_, the stone of balance fire...**

**--**continuation, next chapter...

**R&.Subscribe.  
-Shun78**


	2. Uncontrollable Power

**A/N:Hi again readers! You know, I struggle this hard to make this next chap of this story, because my brother is playing stupid computer game!!!!**

**Well, here you go again, please enjoy! There's more battle scene here, but sweet!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Uncontrollable Power!

* * *

**

Luckily, Friagne avoided Yuji's violent water attack, but on the second time, he's hitten by the water attack, then he summons a portal to go to his old basement...

"Where are you going?" Yuji asks,

"Y-you sh-should f-foll-folow m-me i-if you wa-nna k-know, hehe"

"grrr",

"So long! M-mystes!"

Then Friagne leaves in a big white portal...

-

After that incident, Yuji leaves the basement uncomfortably, he's like being possessed by a spirit...

Then, he couldn't control himself, he start attacking people, even in or out of the "fuzetsu",

This makes Shana uncomfortable, she thinks that Yuji is completely out of himself, so she better talked to Alastor to consult what's happening with him.

"alastor,"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you have an idea why is Yuji acting like that...weird?"

"I think it's because of the Suijo-Sekkai"

"No it's not true! No, no, no, n--"

"It's true, no matter what you say, it's true, it's all true"

"But, it means that I cannot stay longer with him anymore?"

"Yes, 'coz it's the only the way for you to stay longer in thi--"

"No, I don't believe you! I can think of many ways, and I think now,...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I think that I should stop Yuji doing that!"

-

Then Shana find Yuji, she couldn't see him, but at last, Shana see him going through the small pathway,

"Y-yuj-ji?,....is t-that y-you?", Shana said,

But looks like Yuji is completely out of himself, "grrr....",

After that, he started to attack Shana...

_(whoosh)_ Yuji attacked with his incredible aquatic powers, and Shana tried to block it with her sword, but it's useless cause her sword looks like melted because of the water...

Then, Shana run away, but Yuji chases her...

Shana couldn't escape...

She couldn't do anything to stop him...

Only she can do is to run...

To run...

Nothing, but to run...

-

Shana run faster than at first, but now, she thinks it's the end of her existence now, cause it's the end of the pathway now...

Then Shana gently turn her head,

gently turning,

then,

after that,

she saw...

Yuji,

attacking her with an aquatic spell, which ended Shana's life...

-

Very poor Shana, I wonder how her life ended by the harmful Suijo-Sekkai,

End that's how her life ended...

Blood gushes out of Shana's mouth and nose,

And her body is being ash,

Ashes of haze everyone shall never forget...

-

Yuji leaves Shana alone there, with ashes of the 'Flaming-Haired, Blazing-eyed Hunter'...

-

Yuji goes to the north to find the other stone, the _Enko-Sekkai_, which he founds on _Rie_, the owner of the stone...

-

Yuji tells him he will die if he didn't give him the stone, but Rie ignores his warn, and that starts the battle...

-

Yuji attacks with water spells, while Rie attacks with Flame spells...

Humans and torches attract them this battle, thus, they didn't summon fuzetsu...

They are violently exchanging unexpected attacks, which make them very ill at the end of battle...

Because of the mist formed by the water and flame, ordinary humans and torches see vague battle scene...

-

Then, Rie use his spell to remake the _Nietono ni Shana_, which makes Yuji stop from raging...

For a while, he remember what he do to Shana...

And go back to the pathway were the incident happen,

But it's to late now,

it's to late,

...

...

...

it's to late now cause Shana had been passed away,

and this make Yuji rage violently...

He's surrounded by blue water chakras...

Storm had been summoned,

Thunder destroyed some properties,

And he's now full in-rage, he couldn't control himself...

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! ****Do you enjoy this second chapter? Or any negative comments? Misunderstood? Just please put your reaction on my story on your review, you don't need to log-in, just click on review on the bottom! Thanks!**

***Next Chapter:_ Will of Fire  
-_Yuji's on rage and start to attack people, and it result to a major problem of the whole city. Who can only stop Yuji? Can she or he stop him? Find out!**

**Behind the Scenes:**** At Shana and Yuji's battle scene, Yuji splashes water on Shana, that cause the haze to feel uncomfortable. But it doesn't means that Shana melts into ashes, she became ash as the result of her death. Rie, is a boy from different city, in the north city. He is known to own the _Enko-Sekkai_, which helps more flame creatures to be alive and stay longer in this place. Rie has also the power to remake things. The _Nietono_ of Shana is being remaked by Rie in the , the _Enko-Sekkai_ can revive temporary the lost Flame creatures. Also, blue chakras that surrounds Yuji are water-form gases-like auras, which help him to produce more water attacks...**

--continuation, next chapter...

**R&.Subscribe  
-Shun78**


	3. Will Of Fire

**A/N:Hi readers! After a week, I planned to make this third chapter of my story! Sorry for late updates! I'm busy making my second story on FP entitled "Crimson Light"!Well, here you go! Please enjoy this!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Will Of Fire

* * *

**

_(crash)..._

"ahhhhhh!!!!"

"run for your lives!"

_(boom)..._

"ahhhh!!!"

"help us!"

--

"Mister 'Flame of Heaven', please bring her upon a very safe place"

"Ok, ahh...what's your name?"

"Rie"

"Okay, Rie, thanks"

-

Then Alastor do what Rie said to him. He's very nervious, just thinking of Shana now.

-

"Shana! Shana! You can't be like this"

"I can't do this alone, Tiamat, can you hear me?"

"Wait, Wilhermina, do you hear that, looks like Alastor is calling us!"

"Okay, we'll have to find them, let's go"

"Wilhermina, are you there?"

"Yes, Alastor, what is it?"

"Shana..is...Shana...is..."

-

Wilhermina felt bad of Alastor's voice, she immediately find his precense and when she saw them,

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sh-ha-na?"

"Oh please, Tiamat, can I turn her back again?"

"..."

"Please, Answer me!"

Wilhermina's tears are falling right to the ashes of the haze, her poor face is the root of her revenge, she plans to do something, she plans to kill Yuji...

"He....Will...DIE!!!!!!!!!!"

-

Wilhermina jump of the tall building and at the right side, the large body of the water haze and the haven of the stone.

"Mystes! Face me!"

Wilhermina summons the _fuzetsu _and turn Tiamat to her mask again.

"What did you do to her? Monster!"

"grrrr"

"Show what you've got!"

"ahhhhhh"

The monster inside of the mystes summons great tidal waves, but still, Wilhermina is on the field.

"You idiot! Take this! Yaa!"

Then she attack violently with her dirtless white ribbon.

It cause to break the beast's arm, cause a sudden rainfall., but since Yuji has the Suijo-Sekkai, it can still return it endlessly.

"You still can't stand it? Here!"

"grrrr"

"Oh silly monster! It still can return it's arm!"

-

On the middle of the battle scene, a boy appeared nearly to Yuji's sight. And it's Rie.

"Miss 'Manipulator Of Objects', I think you know this stuff"

He handed over the _Nietono no Shana_ to Wilhermina.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rie Nasakaki, also known as the 'resurrection of flames', Miss Wilhermina"

"Okay, and what are you doing here and why are you holding Shana's sword?"

"Well, ahhh..." _(blushing)_

"Well, enough talk, let's make this beast quiet before I kill it"

"Okay! Miss Wilhermina!"-

"Wait! Stop!"

A strange voice telling them to stop. Who's behind this? Is it...

...

...

...

Shana?

Ohh, right, it's Shana, shining brightly in a normal flame haze form

"Shana?"

"Wilhermina!"

They hug each other, how sweet!

"Wilhermina! Please don't kill Yuji! Don't let yourself do this! Please!"

-

The monster is fully on rage!

The crimson-colored sky prove it!

The thunder roars!

Scared people!

-

"Well, ahhh...Yuji, I want to give you my flame! Please care for it!"

"Shana?"

* * *

**A/N: Hi readers! Well, here it is! The third chapter! Well, I'll miss this story! Well, I'm almost done! Two chap left! Well, please read a lot! There are more surprises on Chapter 4! Don't Miss it!**

***Next Chapter: _To you shall reign, the power of my flame_**

**-How Shocking! Shana's still alive! But how will Yuji miss this moment? Find Out!**

**Behind the scenes: How shocking right? Shana's still alive! Well, it's because Shana is being reincarnated by Rei Nasakaki, One of the series' antagonists! Well, another trivia, that a person who has the Suijo-Sekkai is determined of 5 levels!**

**1st level: Simple Mystes**

**2nd level: Simple Mystes with some aquatic powers!**

**3rd level: Beast formed Mystes!**

**4th level: Large Beast**

**and 5th level: Some massive explosion...he or she may lost in this world and cannot return even if there is Enko-Sekkai  
**

**That's why the former owner of this treasure gives this to the Crimson Realms, and they form a ceremony to distribute this to one of the humans. In Enko-Sekkai, it has 3 levels:**

**1st level: Normal Mystes**

**2nd level: Normal Mystes with some flame powers**

**but on 3rd level: It will be a beast and can be a Normal human, or mystes...**

**Also, once you're reincarnated by the Enko-Sekkai, you can only stay for 24 hours...  
**

**Well that's all! :)**

-continuation, next chapter...

**ahhh...R&R, and ahhh, Fav, Subscribe!**


End file.
